


Glasses

by hanatsuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, freeiwa_daily on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/pseuds/hanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has to get glasses and thinks it's a pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> For the freeiwa_daily on Twitter! Theme: Glasses. Wrote this while not feeling well so there might be many mistakes...I don't mind if anyone point them out. Unbeta'd and unedited.

Haru was annoyed to no end. Lately his head had started to hurt whenever he was doing homework or drawing and he had no idea why. Until Makoto suggested his eyesight might be bad. That’s when Haru had realized it. But getting glasses was annoying and a pain. It took so much effort. First he had to find a place where the glasses weren’t that expensive since, well, he didn’t have that much anyway.

Though one annoying part had to be finding a suitable time for it. He had to go after school and even into a town nearby. He had to test his vision to see how bad it really was. When he had finally found a good time for it, he went home. He had thought it was better to go see the place for himself rather than just call and book a time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Finally being done and it was time to find a suitable frame for his glasses. Really, the girl helping him was really kind and all but there was no way he’d put on glasses that were _round._ Which were apparently really popular but he just raised his eyebrows and shook his head no. After a good while of trying on frames, he finally settled on a black plastic pair that were not too round nor squarish. It would only take a week for the pair to be picked up and he asked them to send a letter of notification when he could pick them up. Since he knew he didn’t really use his phone and they wouldn’t be able to get in touch with him that way.

A week passed by in a flash and he had yet to tell Rin he was getting glasses. But really, why would he, anyway? No matter what he didn’t like his glasses and on the day he was supposed to pick them up, Rin had asked him if they could go on a date. Haru had of course said he had errands and couldn’t make it, which had obviously made Rin suspicious because he was never busy. In the end Rin managed to persuade him to go with him, insisting that they hadn’t gone somewhere together in a while. Though Haru knew that he was very curios about this “errand” of Haru’s.

Right now he was currently sitting on the train with a very excited Rin beside him and Haru had to admit it was more fun now that Rin was with him. And he wondered why he had refused to let Rin come with him from the beginning, since they were in a relationship after all. Sooner or later Rin would see him wearing his glasses anyway. Not to mention Rin looked nice today (not that he didn’t or anything like that, it was just that now and then Rin’s sense of fashion wasn’t the best one). Rin was wearing black tight fitting jeans and he had rolled up one of the pant’s legs to show of his anklet. He also wore a deep red tank-top and a few bracelets on his wrist. Haru didn’t really care what he put on, but after dating Rin for a while he supposed his wardrobe had gotten more clothes and outfits. Even though Rin’s fashion sense wasn’t the best, he always seemed to know what would look the best on Haru.

As they got up from the seat on the train to get of their stop, Haru took Rin’s hand. He didn’t mind doing it in public, what was the point of hiding their relationship? And nothing could beat the furious blush that always broke out on Rin’s face, it made Haru smile to himself when Rin could only stare at their hands linked together.

“Hey, Haru, where are going?” Rin asked as they walked.

“You’ll see” was Haru’s only reply, knowing that would make Rin even more curios.

When they finally arrived at the place to pick up Haru’s glasses, Rin abruptly stopped.

“What are we doing here? Are you getting _glasses_?” Rin asked with a confused look on his whilst staring at Haru.

Haru just grunted in reply and went inside, tugging on Rin’s hand to make him follow. It didn’t take long for it to be Haru’s turn. Of course they made him try them on before paying for them, adjusting them behind his ears. And when Rin looked at him with that gentle smile only reserved for him whilst saying that Haru looked very cute with his glasses, Haru decided it had been worth it to get them after all. When he thought no one was looking he gave Rin a quick peck on the cheek and Rin yet again turned into a blushing mess.


End file.
